Ice Cream
by Transparent Marshmallows
Summary: When Toby Duncan is told that he is obsessed with ice cream, he wants to know the reason why. Amy tells him the story that we all know, how he was born. A quick little one-shot, R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Good Luck Charlie.**

"You wanted to name me Hotdog?"

"H-Hey! It wasn't my fault I was like two.. Or something."

Yes, it had been a long time, but Teddy had passed her video diaries to Charlie. Now Toby and Charlie were watching all of them- paticually at the time of Toby's birth. It was fun to see how things were almost eleven years later.

So now they were at the part of the Duncans naming him. Well, they were over half-way through.

Toby finished his bowl of ice-cream and got up from the old chair. Nothing had really changed in the Duncan household since then.

Amy was the same old self-centered, happy mother. Bob had expanded his buissness and tried perfessional wresstiling; that's a whole different story though. Teddy had just completed college and was starting a family. P.J had.. Been P.J. While Gabe had (suprisingly) outgrown very few of his mischevious ways and was starting to go to college and settle down a bit with Jo.

Toby sighed. It was a lot more lonely without them in the house. Well, P.J. was still living there, but he was out job searching. At least he had Charlie to keep him company on the weekend.

The fith Duncan child opened the refrigerator. "Charlie, is this all the ice cream we have left?"

The blonde chuckeled a little bit. "Don't ask me, you're the one who ate it all."

"Huh?" Toby was confused. He thought others had contributed to the recent loss of ice cream. "What are you talking about?"

Charlie sighed. "Don't tell me you don't realize it." Then she looked over at her brother. Figures, all Duncans have some strange habit that they don't know of until noticed by someone else. "Just tell me this: how many bowls of ice cream have you had today?"

Toby opened his mouth a little, mouthing numbers. Though there weren't any sounds. Finally, after a few moments, he had the answer. "About five bowls; this will be my sixth."

The girl looked up and down at him. How was he still so skinny after all that ice cream?

Just then their thought were interupted by their mother, Amy Duncan. Who was carrying several bags of grociries.

"Hey kids. Just came back from the store."

"Oh mom, did you get more ice cream?" This was the only good thing about going to the store.

Amy was a little confused. "Whatcha talkin' about Toby? I just got ice cream the other day."

There it goes. This week's grocery store trip was worthless to him.

"Hey mom," Charlie now interupted his whining. "Is it just me, or is Toby obsessed with ice cream?" Toby shot a death glare to his older sister. Obseessed with ice cream. _Him_? He almost laughed aloud at the thought.

"I mean.. He told me he's had like six bowls today. Isn't that a little over board?"

"No! It was five bowls, not six!" Toby defended himself, as usual.

Unfortunetly, Amy took Charlie's side. "Really? Five bowls? That's a little too much, sweetie."

"I guess but... It's your fault! I have your genes so you or dad must like ice cream! Right?"

Charlie was enjoing this. She really wished she could record it. Toby would get mad at her if she did that. Charlie really did like her little brother.

"Well your father does like eating.. But I don't think that's the case."

Toby crossed his arms. He could really defend himself if he wanted to. Teddy had helped him with debated. As soon as he entered high school, he would join the debate team. No one really wanted to argue with him. It could be guareenteed from the start that he would win.. In some cases. "Then what is it?"

"Well.. I don't think I've ever told you this but.. You were born in an ice cream truck."

Toby's mouth hit the floor. He, of all people, was born in an ice cream truck. This wasn't what he was expecting to hear. Charlie, on the other hand, was laughing. She already knew the story from her older sister. It surprised her that he didn't even know.

After a few minutes, he became more calm. "Alright... There's just one more question I have. Why was I born in an ice cream truck?"

Amy sighed. This was going to be a long afternoon for her.


End file.
